


Simple Perfection

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, sex, unusual sexual positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy thinks it looks uncomfortable but Spock seems to be fine with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Perfection

**Author's Note:**

>  Originally written in2009. I do not edit/change my older works, I just upload them here. 
> 
>  Lightly based on this [extremely not work safe picture.](http://malesubmissionart.com/post/76512407/a-man-has-his-hands-tied-over-his-head-and-lies) Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) . kink was extreme/unusual positions. 

McCoy thinks it looks damn uncomfortable. Not that Spock isn’t beautiful like this, his body one long arch stretched in a way no human-being should ever be able to. He is pretty close to perfect like this; displayed elegantly for McCoy’s eyes only calm and serene as if he was simply relaxing on a beach, the only signs of strain are where his arms and thighs shake just barely. McCoy can’t help it he has to reach out and touch those strong thighs, run his hand up Spock perfectly curved back, across his beautiful displayed ass. It still looks pretty close to torturously uncomfortable though, and McCoy can’t help wincing slightly as his back twinges in sympathy.

“Spock.” he doesn’t know why his voice is pitched so low and he clears his throat. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“I was ware of this.” Spock informs him calmly and McCoy feels a flicker of frustration, here and he was trying to be accommodating and thoughtful, but of course it would go right over Spock’s head.

“It just looks damn uncomfortable.” He mutters and even at this angle can see Spock arch on eyebrow at him.

“I assure you Leonard I am fine. Perhaps if I were not in peak physical condition, such a position would indeed be taxing.”

McCoy closes his eyes and counts slowly back from ten in an attempt not to loose his temper at implications Spock was probably not even aware of.

“Leonard.” If McCoy doesn’t know better he would have to say there is a plaintive note to Spock’s voice “Do you not wish to touch me?”

McCoy’s eyes fly open at that. He kneels beside Spock’s head and kisses Spock awkwardly. Spock’s lips are as always are soft and yielding against his own and he runs his hands up Spock’s arms feeling the tension under his fingers, runs his hands up Spock’s sides across the intense curve of his thighs.

“Beautiful.” McCoy murmurs softly and then stands reaches between Spock’s legs to run his fingers lightly down Spock’s cock, then presses gently with his other hand against Spock’s back. Slowly, amazingly Spock mends more, his body slowly curving towards itself like a flower closing, like some beautiful work of art, and McCoy has never used to word ‘exotic’ to describe Spock before but he thinks it now. Spock’s eyes fall almost completely closed, and he doesn’t make a sound but his breath hitches in that way that McCoy knows means he’s close, means he wants this, in enjoying this. McCoy kisses him on the back of his thigh where it becomes the soft curve of his ass.

“Leonard.” Spock says and there is something so close to raw, pure need in Spock’s voice that it makes McCoy legs shake.

“I know, darlin’ I know.” McCoy tells him and can almost not bear to watch the other man for the shear elegance and alienness of it.

“Come for me.” McCoy says so low he thinks Spock can’t hear him, but he must because Spock does soundlessly as always, in one pure wave of desire, and McCoy does have to look away to keep from being caught up himself.

McCoy presses his hands against his face and breaths deeply for several minutes. “Spock?”

“I am here.” Spock says gently if a little breathlessly.

“Get out of the damn position, before you hurt yourself, and we both end up in sickbay. I need . . .” McCoy’s not sure he can finish the sentence but he doesn’t have to because Spock is already moving, unfolding once more. Spock straightens back out and then reaches for McCoy taking the other man about the waist and kissing him gently.

“Come.” Spock says gently yet firmly this time inside of McCoy’s mind and McCoy presses his face against Spock’s chest and does.     

 

  



End file.
